oda_shinamon_nobunagafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1
Man From the Past: I Am Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga!? (時空を越えて蘇った漢 ワシが織田シナモン信長である！？, Jikū wo koete yomigaetta kan: Washi ga Oda Shinamon Nobunaga de aru!?) is the first episode of the Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga anime series. Summary Oda finds himself reincarnated into a dog, along with four other warriors from the past. Largely enjoying dog life, he wonders who was responsible for his death as a human before. Mitsuhide is the lead suspect and a man looking like him finds Oda in his dog form. Plot June 2nd, 1582, Honnouji is surrounded by enemy soldiers and those defending, perish. Oda finds himself reincarnated as a dog named Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga. As a walk is recommended by the girl giving him a belly rub, a flashback to the past showed that the enemy was at Okehazama. Imagawa Yoshimoto is sought out. Arriving at the park, Cinnamon appears hesitant with interacting with others. Three girls make a fuss of him and he responds by barking at them. His interactions with other dogs also do not go well at first, but since the girl has been taking care of him, Cinnamon attempts to engage with them. In his opinion as he wastes some time digging a hole, having fun as he does so, Oda finds Takeda Shingen has also been reincarnated as a dog. Other warlords including Date Masamune, Ueusugi Kenshin, Kuroda Yoshitaka and Imagawa Yoshimoto have experienced the same situation. Oda is being walked where he spots a children's shampoo hat that he believes is a Tudor style ruff, and wants it. Having a bath, it is not quite what he had in mind. As Oda relieves himself on a lamp post, Date is also being walked and states that as a bulldog his name is Blue Dragon Bloody Fang, yet in reality he is called Boo-chan. Oda drinks water from his owners hands and compares it to tea prepared by Rikyu. Back at home he finds his past human self shown on television with the events at Honnouji depicted. At the park Oda protests to the other dogs at his death being shown repeatedly. Even though there were conflicts between them as warriors, that was then and this is now is the reasoning given to forgive bad memories. Despite saying that, Oda does intend to wreck Mitsuhide believing him to be the one who took up arms against him having seen bellflower flags at Honnouji. With questioning, Oda confesses that he did not see Mitsuhide in person though. The imperial court, the Ashikaga shogunate is speculated by Julian to be the faction behind Oda's murder, though there are many candidates considering Oda's unpopularity at the time. Lucky suggests Hideyoshi and Leyasu as suspects. Although his confidants benefitted from Oda's death, Oda himself remains certain it was Mitsuhide since he objected to a massacre carried out. As he discusses this at the park he notices a man observing them, one Oda thinks looks just like Mitsuhide. Characters *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga *Ichiko Oda *Takeda Lucky Shingen *Date Boo Masamune *Imagawa Gilbert Yoshimoto *Ueusugi Julian Kenshin *Kuroda Charlie Yoshitaka *Hideto Mitsu *Akechi Mitsuhide Trivia Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes